The Blab Potion
by lilyhermionepotter17
Summary: Fred and George are tired of Harry and Hermione fighting their feelings for each other so they deciede to do something about it. This takes place during their fifth year but has nothing to do with the book.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blab Potion**

**By:liliyhermionepotter17**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong me but to JKR.**

**Author's note : This is the second story that I wrote. I don't know how many chapters it will be. It's different when you type it on the computer and when you write it on paper. Well i hope that you will like it and I will update as soon as I type the next chapter. Please Review! Thanks. lhp17.**

**Chapter 1**

**Fred and George Weasely watched Harry, Ron and Hermione from behind one of the tall book shelves in the library on a bright, sunny monday afternoon. "Look there he goes" said Fred. Harry looked up from his homework and looked across the table at his best friend Hermione . He had a look of longing in his eyes. Suddenly Hermione looked up from her work as though she sensed Harry's stare. Harry immediatly looked back down at his homework a blush warming his cheeks. Hermione look at him for a minute before she went back to her work with a sigh.**

**Fred and George leaned back and looked at each other. "You were right Fred those two definitely have some chemesty going on but neither one of them what to make the first move." said George. Fred smiled and said "that's where we come in " He pulled a small vial out of his robes and held it up. "What's that?" George said. "It's just a little potion I whipped up it's called the blab potion. I found it in our potions book. Snapes class might be useful for something." **

**George laughed and said "how does it work?" Fred smiled "Well all we have to do is get Harry to drink this and he will tell Hermione everything he is thinking and feeling" George looked confused "why will he only tell Hermione those things and not anybody else?" " It's how the potion works, he will only Blab to the person he is attracted to and has feelings for."**

**George let out another small laugh as he said "So, your telling me that when Harry drinks this that he will express every jealous thought or feeling to Hermione and she will finally know how he feels about her." "That's the plan but how are we going to get him to drink it?" George frowned in though for a minute then it cam to him "I know we can get him a bottle of butterbeer and pour the potion into it " "George your a genius! let's go."**

**Later that evening Harry was reading a book by the fire when Fred and George entered the common room. They nodded to each other and approached . "Harry would you like this butterbeer we had an extra one?"**

**Harry looked up from his book and said " sure I love butterbeer but are you sure that you don't want it? "Yeah" Fred said " I got it and decieded that I really didn't want it so George suggested that I give it to you because you like butterbeer so much." **

**Harry smiled and held out his hand for the bottle. Fred handed it to him saying "we already opened it for you so drink up." Fred and George watched as Harry drank the drink and grinnned when he finished it. "Thanks guys that really hit the spot." "no problem Harry that's what friends are for' George said. Harry when back to reading his book. Fred and George looked up as the potrait door opened and saw Hermione enter the common room.**

**They grinned at each other perfect now to test the potion it's suppost to be fast acting. " Hey Hermione." Fred said. Harry's head jerked up at the sound of Hermione's name "your looking nice tonight." Hermione smiled and said " thanks Fred goodnight, you too George, Harry." She turned and continued on to her dormitary. Harry jumped out of his chair and said "Hermione" she turned to look at him and Harry turned bright red as he said "I..I.. just wanted to say that I agree with Fred you look very nice today." Hermione's cheeks turned red too "Thanks Harry goodnight." She turned and walked up the stairs to her dormitary.**

**As soon as she shut the door Harry rounded on Fred and George and who were laughing. " What was in that butterbeer you gave me when I saw Hermione I just had to comment about the way that she looked it's like I couldn't control it . It just popped out what did you do!" Once he could control his laughter Fred said "It's called The Blan Potion, I'm afraid that your going to express you inner most thought's, feeling's, and jealouses to Hermione for about a week."**

**Harry couln't believe this "why did you give me that potion for so that I could make a fool out of myself in front of the whole school!" Harry said with a yell. George and Fred looked at each other then back at Harry. "No"**

**George said " we did not do this to embarrass you in front of the whole school but someone had to do something or you and Hermione would never admit about how you feel about each other." Harry's cheeks turned red as he said "I don't know what you are talking about me and Hermione are just friends." **

**Fred smiled "just friends huh, then why are you blushing as you say that?" Harry's cheeks got a little redder as he said "I'm not blushing it's just hot in here." Fred and George laughed again. "Well we will just have to see what comes out of your mouth theis week." Fred said "whatever your thinking or feeling about Hermione will come out and when you least expect it to." They both padded Harry on the back and George said "Have a good week." They both headed to their dormitary laughing as they went. Harry glared after them then turned when the portait door opened again and Ron entered the room.**

**" Hey Harry what are you up to." Harry pounced on him "were you in on this!" Ron looked at Harry funny "In on what? what are you talking about?" Harry relaxed a little bit "You are not going to believe what your brothers did!" Harry and Ron sat down and Harry told him everything that had happened in the last 30 minutes. When he was finished Ron laughed softly and said "why didn't I think of that." Harry stared at him "What are you talking about?" he said "this is ridiculous and pointless me and Hermione are just friends!" Ron laughed again and got up "you keep believing that but by the end of the week the truth will come out. I'm going to bed."**

**Harry followed him up to the dormitary and got ready for bed. He layed awake late into the night thinking about it and came to the conclusion that he had nothing to worry about. He couldn't blab what he wasn't feeling. With that thought he rolled over and when to sleep. He just didn't know how wrong that he was. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blab Potion**

**By:lilyhermionepotter17**

**Disclamier: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.**

**Authors note: Well here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. This chapter is a**

**little bit more serous at the end. Please review. lhp17.**

** Chapter 2**

** Harry woke up the next morning confident that nothing was **

**going to happen and that he had nothing to worry about. He had his shower a was getting dressed when Ron came back into the into the room.**

**"Come on Harry I'm hungry get a move on." "I'm coming, I"m coming don't she rush me." Ron sat down on his bed as he waited for Harry to finish getting dressed. "How are you feeling today? any werid effects yet from the potion?" Harry looked up from where he was tying his shoes "no I feel fine I knew that there was nothing to worry about." He finished tying his shoe and got up grabbing his bookbag and headed out the door with Ron**

** As he entered the common room he saw Hermione talking to Dean and saw red when** **she laugh at something that Dean said leaning on his arm as she did this. Harry rushed over to them and said "what's going on here!" Hermione looked up with a gasp "Harry you scared me. Dean was just telling me about something that he did a vacation." As she said this Harry was giving Dean a deadly look. Dean jumped back from Hermione and grabbed his bookbag " I..I..I'll see you later." He turned and few out of the room.**

** Hermione look after him with a frown "I wonder what's wrong with him? Oh well are you ready to go?" Harry smiled at her more relexed now that Dean was gone he avoided looking at Ron as he said "sure let's go."**

**Ron followed them with a amused look on his face today was going to be very interesting.**

** On the way to the great hall Harry snapped at two Hufflepuffs because they looked at her and sent a Ravenclaw fourth year running for cover when he trip and bumped into Hermione accidently touching her chest. They entered the great hall and Harry and Hermione sat down across from Fred and George while Ron sat beside them. He wanted to be across from Harry so that he wouldn't miss anything. Ron sent Fred and George a amused look then starting filling his plate with food.**

** "Really Harry" Hermione was saying you didn't have to scare poor Mark it was a accident and he apologized as soon as it happened."**

**Harry sighed and said "I know I will find Mark later and apologize for my behavior. Hermione shook her head " good." Harry started filling his plate with food as he reach over to grab a biscuit he looked over and saw the amused looks on Fred, George, and Ron's faces. "So Harry how do you feel this morning?"**

** Harry frowned at him as Hermione turned to look at him saying "I was wondering the same thing are you O.K. you have been acting kinda strange since you came down from your room." Ron laughed and turned to George "you should have seen the way he snapped at these two Hufflepuff's just because they were looking at hermione." Harry put down his fork and said "they weren't just looking at her they were staring like she was a piece a chocolate cake and they wanted to take a bite!"**

** Hermione laugh "Really Harry they barely looked at me why are you getting so upset?" Harry turned and looked at her saying "I'm upset because I'm the only one who has the right to look at you take way." after he said this both Harry and Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. Harry's face turned red as Hermione said "W...What!" Harry jumped up and said "Well go to get to class see ya later." **

** Harry turned and practically ran out of the great hall with Hermione looking after him in shock and Fred, George, and Ron laughing with tears running down their faces. The day when on much the same way Harry would get jealous at random moments and snapped at the person who caused the jealousy. Hermione kept asking him what was wrong, why was he acting this way. "I'm sorry Hermione" Harry said that night at in the common room "I'm just being protective of you I don't want any of those**

**boy's to hurt you."**

** Ron snorted "Protective. Give me a break." Harry turned a glared at him "Ron stay out of this!" "Don't yell at "Ron, Harry." Hermione said with a**

**sigh. They were working on their homework at a back table. Hermione closed her book and put it in her backpack then stood up. "I'm going up to bed I have a headache I will see you too tomorrow." She walked across the room and headed up the stairs to her room. As she walked away Harry watched her with longing in his eyes. "Enjoying the view Harry?"**

** Harry jerked his head around and saw that Fred and George had joined their table and they were looking at him with smiles on their faces. "I'm only acting this way because of the potion you gave me." Harry said. Fred shook his head "That's not the way the potion works. It doesn't give you the feelings it just helps you express them." "It has to be the potion because I don't feel that way about Hermione." Ron frowned at his best friend then snapped "Why don't you just admit you are in love with Hermione and get it over with!"**

** Harry turned and looked at Ron in surprize. Fred, George, and Ron sat in silence for a few seconds. Suddenly Harry stood up "Your wrong I can't be in love with Hermione. Volemort will find out and hurt or even kill her. I can't be in love with her, I won't." Harry pick up his stuff and ran up the stair to his room. Fred, George, and Ron looked after him in shock. "So that's why he hasn't said anything." Fred said "He's afraid Hermione will get hurt." **

** Ron put his head in his hands "I never knew that he felt that way, but we should have known that was the reason for his silence." George sigh "Well their's nothing we can do about it now he's already taken the potion and before the week is out he will tell Hermione the way he feels he wont be able not too he loves her too much." Ron shook his head in agreement "Hermione won't let him take it back either she loves him too and even with the threat of Voldmort she won't back down. she will stay by his side no matter what." Fred and George nodded their heads in agreement. "Well let's head up to bed" George said "I can't wait to see the way the rest of the week turns out."**


	3. Chapter 3

** The Blab Potion**

**By: lilyhermionepotter17**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me but to JKR.**

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews that**

**I got so far. I don't know how much longer it will be. This story got away from me. It's much different than my first draft. I'm really writting the story all over again. The only thing that is the same is the first chapter. I will update as fast as I can rewrite it. Thanks and please review!**

** Chapter 3**

** Harry woke up the next morning in a bad mood. Ron was going to say something about what Harry said last night but changed his mind when he saw the look on Harry's face. Harry finished getting dressed and went down stairs. As he walked into the common room he saw Hermione sitting in a chair by the fireplace reading a book while she waited for them to come down. As he looked at her his bad mood went away. He just couldn't be in a bad mood around her.**

** Harry walked over to her and sat down in the chair beside her. Hermione looked up with a smile "Good morning Harry. How are you today?" Harry looked at her and smiled "I'm doing great now that I by your side." As he finished saying this his face turned bright red. Hermione looked shocked for a second then she said "Thanks Harry, that's very sweet." She was blushing a pretty pink and Harry thought that it made her skin look really pretty.  
As they started at each other they started leaning foward. Harry saw Hermione close her eyes. He closed his as well. when their lips were just an inch apart Ron came running into the room "Come on guys let's go get some breakfast I'm starved!" Harry and Hermione jumped apart and quickly stood up with blushes on their faces. "G..Goodmorning Ron." Hermione said "were ready let's go." She picked up her bookbag a rushed out of the room.**

** Harry picked up his bookbag and followed her out the door. Ron caught up with him in the hallway. "What was going on when I came in the room you guys sure looked jumpy." Harry blushed "Nothing was going on Ron. But if you had waited a few more minutes we would of been having a good snog." As he said this Harry let out a groan and Ron started laughing. Harry turned to him and glared. "It's not funny Ron, I almost kissed my best friend. That's not good!"**

** "What's not good?" Harry and Ron turned around and Fred and George were standing right behind them. "Just great." Harry said "Just what I need you two trouble makers." Fred and George looked at each other then back at Harry. "What did we do now?"George said. "Nothing" Ron said "Harry's just mad because I interupped Him and Hermione this morning." "Shut up Ron!" Harry said.**

** "Really" Fred said with a smile "What did you inturrupt Ron?" Ron jumped out of the way when Harry made a grab at him to stop him from answering. "Harry and Hermione were about to have a good snog in the coomon room this morning then I walked in. You should have seen the looks on their faces. They were bright red and Hermione ran out of the coomon room like it was a fire."**

** Fred and George let out a big laugh and slapped Harry on the back. "Harry" Fred said "I think that potion is doing it's job you would have never attempted that before." Harry snorted "All that potions done is make me very confused. I didn't feel this way before you gave it to me." Fred and George shook their heads. "Like we told you last night Harry" George said " The potion doesn't give you this feelings it's just helping you realize them." "Whatever" Harry said.**

** They all entered the great hall and headed to the Gryffindor table to sit down. Harry sat down across from Hermione today he didn't think it was such a good idea to sit beside her. Harry sat down and looked up at her. Hermione looked like she was back to normal. She smiled at Harry and passed him the biscuits. "You have a really pretty smile" Harry said " I could look at you smiling all day." Hermione blush a pretty pink. Ron, Fred, and George laughed under their breathe. "Thank you Harry" Hermione said "You have a good smile too." **

** Harry was floating on air for the rest of the day after her compliment.**

**They were in their last class of the day potions. Harry and Hermione were partnered up for this really difficult potion. "No Harry" Hermione said "You have to turn it clockwise two time then counterclockwise once then repeat the process." "Oh sorry" Harry said then he did what she said. As they were finishing up Snape wondered over to their desk. **

** He looked down at their potion with a sneer. "Well Potter it's a good thing you got the annoying no it all for your partner or you would have never been able to do this potion." Hermione looked down at the desk as Malfoy and his gang laughed. Harry jumped up and got in Snapes face "She is not an annoying no it all!" he yelled "Apoligize" **

** The class went very quiet as he said this. Hermione looked at Harry with a shocked, frightened face. Snape went red in the face with anger. "What did you say to me Potter!" he said. "You heard me apoligize." "50 points from Gryffindor and I would advise you to sit down and be quiet or it will be detention. Hermione reached over and pulled Harry down into his seat as Snape walked away. "Harry what are you doing. You can't talk to a techer that way. Your lucky that he just took away points!" "He has no right to talk to you that way I don't care if he is a teacher."**

** Hermione gave Harry a smile then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek as the bell rang. "Thanks Harry for taking up for me even though you shouldn't have you could have got in alot of trouble." She turned and started putting away all of her things. Harry froze for a few seconds. He had his hand on the cheek were she kissed him with a big smile on his face. "Harry, Harry" Hermione said "come on I'm ready for supper I'm starved." Harry jerked his head to the side and saw her standing by the door waiting for him.**

** Harry put all of his stuff in his bag and followed her out the door. They entered the great hall and sat down across from Ron at the table. "How was Potions" Ron said. He wasn't in class today because he went to the hospital wing after an accident in Herbology. "Harry almost got detention." Hermione said as she filled up her plate. "Whoa, what did you do this time breath wrong." Ron said as he picked up a dinner roll. "No he said that Hermione was an annoying no it all and I stood up and told him to apoligize." Ron dropped his dinner roll and said "You didn't!" "He did" Hermione said "I was shock when all Snape did was take away 50 points!"**

** Ron looked at Harry with respect and Harry turned away with a blush on his face. "It's was no big deal" he said. "Yes it was" Hermione said "I think that is was very brave and noble what you did and I want to thank you." Harry turned and looked at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds while Ron watch on with a smile on his face. "It was no problem" Harry said "I was happy to do it." Hermione smiled and went back to eating her food. Maybe their were some good things about this potion after all if it can make her look at him that way Harry thought as he went back to his food as well.**

** After they finished eating they went up stairs did their homework and headed up to bed. As they were getting ready for bed Ron said " Only a few more days till the potion runs its course. Concidering what happened today in potions will you last that long without getting into trouble." Harry turned and look at Ron with a frown "I don't no but It felt good to stick up for Hermione today. Maybe something good will come out of all this mess." **

** Harry got into bed and put his glasses on the table besid the bed then layed down. "Goodnight Ron, see you in the morning." " Goodnight Harry" Ron said then he blew out the candle beside his bed then turned over. Harry layed in the dark for a few minutes staring at the top of his bed. a few minuted later Harry heard Ron snoring in the next bed. Harry smiled and turn onto his side and went to sleep. And when he dreamed he dreamed of his bushy haired best friend.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Blab Potion

By: lilyhermionepotter17

Disclamier: Harry Potter belongs to JKR

Author's Note: Sorry that it took me so long to add this next chapter but I didn't

know where I wanted to go next with this story. I am going to write this chapter in Hermione's point of view. I hope that you like it and please review.

Chapter 4

Harry was acting werid Hermione thougth the next day as they were sitting in Charms. He almost got himself detention the day before and all because he was taking up for her. Not that she wan't greatful or that she didn't think that it was very brave and sweet but he shouln't have done it and normally he wouln't have so something was wrong. Ron, Fred, and George were also getting great amusement out of something concerning Harry as well and she was going to find ouy what it was.

After Charms they gathered up their stuff and headed out of the classroom. They were headed to the great hall for lunch but she had other turned to Harry and Ron "I'm not going to lunch today I will catch up with you later."

As she turned to walk away harry grabbed her arm and turned her around "Where are you going" he said and he did not look happy.

Hermione gently removed her arm away and said "I just have to go to the library and check something out for one of my classes." "I'll go with you." Harry said. Hermione smiled " No. It's O.K. I will see you in our next class go have lunch with ron."

As she finished saying this she turned and walked down the hall towards the library. Harry looked like he was going to follow her but Ron grabbed his arm and dragged him in the opposite direction. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief she really didn't need Harry looking over her shoulder while she tried to figure out what was wrtong with him.

Hermione entered the library and headed over to the bookshelves to find some books to look through. She grabbed a couple of books on different subjets and sat down and started reading. Hermione read through out her lunch hour but couldn't find anything. As she heard the bell ring for her next class Hermione closed the book that she was reading with frustration and put it away thyen headed to class.

Hermione headed to her next class. As she was walking down the hallway someone blacked her path. She looked up and saw that it was Malfoy and his two cronies Crab and Goyle. "Well if it isn't the mudblood." Malfoy sneered and Crab and Goyle laughed. Hermione frowned and said " Go away Malfoy I need to get to my next class and so should you."

She moved to go around them but they blocked her path again "What's going on between you and scar head Granger?" "I don't know what your talking about Malfoy now get out of my way!" Malfoy just laughed and pushed her back against the wall. Hermione let out a cry of pain when her head hit the wall and she slide down to the floor. She put her hand behind her head and when she pulled it away it had a little bit of blood on it.

Malfoy dragged her up of the floor and she leaned against the wall for support. "I'm going to enjoy this and I can't wait to see the look on Potters face when he sees you again." As his raise his hands to hit her again they heard somebody yell "Stupify!" Malfoy went flying into the opposite wall and Crab and Goyle both quickly turned around and saw Harry and Ron standing there.

Before they could do anything Harry said "Expelliarmus!" and their wands flew out of their hands and into Rons. As Hermione let out a cry of relief and threw herself into Harry's arms Crab and Goyle helped Malfoy to his feet and they stood facing them. Hermione was crying into Harry's shoulder and he was holding on to her with one arm and pointed his wand at them with the other. Ron was standing beside him in the same position. As they stood there the hall started to get crowded with other students on their way to class.

Everyone was crowded around them fight to see what would happen next. someone must have gone to get a teacher because they could hear Professor McGonagall's voice as she fought her way through the crowded towards them. Before she could get there Harry said "Malfoy if you or one of your stupid friends ever come near Hermione again I will kill you!" The look on his face said that he meant it and Malfoy looked a little scared.

Professor McGonagall finally made it to them and took in the scene. Hermione was still crying into Harry's shoulder and Harry and Ron still had their wands pointing towards Malfoy ready at a moments notice to fire of a spell. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here." She said. Harry was still staring at Malfoy and trying to comfort Hermione by rubbing his hand up and down her back so Ron answered. "We came around to corner and found Malfoy raising his hands to hit Hermione for what looked like the second two so Harry stunned him and took away Crab and Goyle's wands."

Proffessor McGonagall turned towards Malfoy and his friends her face turning red with anger "What!" she yelled. "He's lying!" Malfoy tried to say but Professor McGonagall pointed at a crying Hermione and said " That's all the proof that I need those are reat tears. Detetion for all three of you and 50 point from Slytherin each." Malfoy opened his mouth to complain but she stopped him "Not a word go to Professor Snapes office and wait for me there to explain to him why you have this deteion. Now go!"

Ron gave Crab and Goyle back their wands and they turned and headed down the hall. Professor McGonagall turned to the other students and said "get to class now." Everyone but Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and walked away looking back now and then to see what was going on. When they were all gone she walked over to Harry, Ron and Hemione. "Hermione" she said "Are you all right?"

Hermione lifted her head of Harry's shoulder and said " Yes I'm O.K. my head just hurts a little bit." Harry gently bent her head downa and he saw the dry blood on her head and got angery all over again. Professor McGonagall saw the blood and said " Mr. Potter you and Mr. Weasley take her to the hospital wing you are excussed from your next class I will inform your teacher." They turned to leave when she also said " I know that you did it for a good reason but you also peformed magic in the hallways so I have to take 10 points each from Gryffindor I'm sorry"

Harry shook his head " It's al right I would have done in for any amount of points." After he said this he turn and with Ron's help they took Hermione to the Hospital wing. Professor McGonagall watched them for a few seconds them turn and went in the opposite direction. When to entered the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey immedialty ran over and said" What happened?" Harry and Ron sat Hermione down on the nearest bed then Ron said " Malfoy and his friends attacked her in the hall." Madam Pomfrey let out an an angery yell then told them to leave the room so that she could look over Hermione. Harry opened his mouth to protest but she pushed them gently out of the room and then went back in.

Later that night after dinner they were allowed back in to see her. See watch them as the crossed to room to her bed. Harry had taken a shower after dinner to cool of some and his hair was still a little wet and it looked soft and shinny. Hermione wanted to run her fingers through it. As she had this thought this she frowned. What was wrong with her this was Harry her best friend she didn't need to be thinking about running her finger through his hair.

She was still frowning lost in thought when they reached her. "Are you O.K. Hermione does your head hurt?" Harry said he looked worried. Hermione smiled and said " It's a little sore but Madam Pomfrey said that I will be fine by tomorrow but she wants me to stay in the hospital wing tonight just in case." Harry and Ron both looked relieved. "That's great" Ron said "Oh and hear is some of you books I know that you don't want to get behind not even a day." Hermione smiled and reached out and took the books from him "Thanks Ron your right I don't what to get behind."

She looked through to books and when she reached to one on the bottom she frowned " This is not my potions book" She said. She held it up so that they could see it. Ron looked at it and said "Oh sorry thats Freds potion book I must have picked it up by mistake." He went to take it back but Hermione pulled it out of his reach. "Do you think he would mind if I looked it over I can see what we will be up to when we get to that level." Ron shrug his shoulders "I'm shore that he wont mind just for one night." Hermione smiled "Thanks it will give me something new tyo read I've read all of out books."

Ron rolled his eyes "Sure you have." Harry laughed as Hermione frowned at Ron. Bofore she could say anything Harry sat down on the edge of the bed by her hip and she lost her train of thought for a minute. "Are you sure that you are O.K." He said. She looked into his green eyes and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Hermione could fill her cheeks getting pink when Ron cleared his throat and they looked away. "Yes Harry I'm O.k. really just a mild headache." Harry smiled at her and her heartbeat sped up.

Before they could say anything else Madam Pomfrey came in and said that it was time for them to leave. Both boys gave her a hug and said goodnight. When Harry hugged her he also gave her a kiss on the cheek. As they on walked away Hermione put her hand a cheek and smiled. When the door closed she shook her head and opened up the potions book in her lap. She flipped through the pages looking at the different potions. She turned to the next page and stopped she read through the potion her eyes getting wider the more she read. Once she was finished she layed the book down lost in thought. The potion on the page was The Blab Potion.

This potion explained everything. Why Harry was acting this way someone gave him The Blab Potion that's why he's been saying and doing all of those things this week. But why would someone give him this potion and was she the only one that made him say and do these things. Hermione thought over the past couple of days and realise yes she was the only one that made him act any different. He acted like he always acts around and of the other girls that he's around. Hermione's heart rate sped up. Did this mean that Harry had more than just friendly feelings for her and how did she fill about that.

Hermione didn't even have to think about it long before she came to the conclusion that she was fine with it because she was in Love with Harry. Hermione looked back down at the book and saw that the potion lasted for a week and Harry had been acting werid since Monday so the potion wore off Friday. Hermione smiled well she would be ready for him. Knowing Harry if he did have feelings for her he would want to hide it to protect her from Voldamort. Well that was not going top happen.

At the end of the week once the potions has worn off they would sit down and have a nice long talk and if he did have feelings for her then she wasn't just going to let him walk away from them. Hermione smiled and sat the potions book down on the table beside her bed and turned of the light. She layed down in bed and smiled. She turned over onto her side. When she fell asleep that night she dreamed about her best friend not knowing that up in Gryffindor tower that he was doing the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blab Potion

By:lilyhermionepotter17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Author's note: I am soooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update but my laptop messed up and I had to wait for my new one to come back. Also I really didn't know how I wanted to end this story. Well here it is the last chapter. I hope that you are not to disapointed.

By the time Friday came around Harry was so glad that the potion was about to wear off. He was tired of embarrassing himself and Hermione. One thing that he did learn from this experience was that he was in love with Hermione and that she must never find out because if she did Voldemort would kill her slowly and painfully. Harry got up out of bed and got dressed ready to face the last day of the potion effects. Harry woke up Ron and told him to hurry up and get dressed and that he would be waiting for him in the common room.

Harry went down the stairs and entered the common room. The first thing that he saw was Hermione sitting in a chair by the fire. She was recovering nicely from her run in with Malfoy the other day but her head was still a little sore at times. As Harry thought about that day he got angry all over again but pushed the anger down he didn't want to upset Hermione. she has been acting a little werid ever since that day like she knew something that I didn't. It was a little unnerving.

Harry walked over to Hermione and sat in the chair beside her " good morning Hermione how are you feeling today?" Hermione looked up and gave him a big smile "Harry I've been waiting for you." Harry's heart rate increased by the way that she was looking at him. Harry could fill his face turning red so her turned away. "Well here I am what did you need?" Hermione got up and came over to sit on the arm of my chair. My heart rate was really out of control now. I looked up at her which was a big mistake.

Hermione's face was just an inch from mine. I took a deep breathe a lend back a little bit she was to close. " After dinner can you meet me in the room of requirment I really need to talk to you about something important." Harry looked at her in confusion " Are you Ok? " "Yes" she said I just need to talk to you and we wont be inturupted in there." Harry shook his head "Oh Ok I will meet you there after dinner." Hermione smiled "great."

Ron came down that stairs at that moment and we headed of the eat breakfast. Through out the day Harry kept wondering what Hermione wanted to talk to him about. All in all it was a good day. Because it was the last day of the potion effects Harry learned that he could control what he said and did a little better so nothing major happened and he managed to get through the day with as little embarressment as possible.

As everyone sat down to dinner Harry let out a breathe of relief it was almost over just a few more hours. Harry looked at him watch actually the effect should wear completly off by the end of dinner. Thank God talking to Hermione after dinner will be alot easier. Harry filled up his plate with food and started to eat. Harry looked in the direction of the door wondering what was taking Hermione so long. Harry turned around as Fred and George sat down across from him. "Well Harry your in that home stretch how do you feel" Fred said.

Harry sighed "Relieved that it's almost over and if you two ever do anything like this again I will curse you" They both laugh they didn't look to worried about the threat. Harry turned and look at the door again and almost swallowed his tongue. Now he new what took Hermione so long she went up to the dorms and changed clothes. she was wearing tight black dress pants that hugged her figure. She was also wearing a tight red sleeveless shirt with a v neck. she looked incredible.

George let out a whistle when she said down "Hermione you look great" Harry frowned at George but Hermione just smiled " Thank you George I just felt like dressing up a little tonight. Hermioe gave Harry a big smile and started eating. Harry could barely finish eating his dinner he was to busy trying not to stare at Hermione.

After they had finished eating everyone got up and headed out. At the door Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "Harry don't forget that you said that you would talk to me after dinner." She turned and pulled a stuttering Harry after her down that hall. Fred, George and Ron smiled. Ron looked at his watch " Well it's over guys that potion has completly wore off by now." Fred grinned " Judging by the way Hermione was dressed just now Harry might not have to say anything because I think that she already knows." They all grinned and headed to the common room.

Harry and Hermione walked down to hall in silence. She still had Harry's hand and it didn't look like she was going to let it go anytime soon. They got to the stretch of wall were the room of requirment appeared and Hermione finally let go of his hand long enough to walk back and forth three times saying what she wanted the room to look like in her head. The door handle appeared and she took Harry's hand again and opened the door.

Harry barely had time to see how the room looked when Hermione pushed him against the closed door and kissed him. Harry's heart rate speed up and his pulse jumped. He was in shock for a few seconds but then he slowly started to respond. Harry reached behind Hermione and pulled her closed. Hermione sighed his name. Harry felt a electric tingle start at the top of his head and run down throughout his whole body.

Harry's tongue came out to run along the edge of Hermione's and her lips parted. Their tongues tangled together and they both moaned. After a few more seconds they pulled away breathless. Harry leaned back against the wall his knees were shaking and the wall was all that was holding him up. Harry let out a breathe and looked down at Hermione. She was leaning on him with her head on his chest. Harry ran a hand through her hair and she looked up. The look on her face said it all she felt the same way about him that he did about her.

Harry let out another breathe and let her go "Hermione it would never work" he said "Why" Hermione said with a determined look on her face. Harry ran a hand through his hair "Because I have a very dangerous destiny and if Volemort ever found out he would torture you and killed you to get to me." Hermione let out a breathe "Harry I hate to break it to you but Volemort would do that now just because I'm your best friend." "It would be alot worse if he found out...." Harry stopped.

Hermione leaned forward" If Voldemort found out what?" She pushed him back up against that wall pressing her body to his. Harry swallowed his hands resting on her hips. He could fill her breathe on his lips and his head started to spin. "If he found out...." Hermione moved her head to the side and started nibbling on his ear. Harry let out a soft moan and Hermione smiled. She leaned back once again and look Harry in the eye. She let out a small gasp when she saw the desire their.

Harry suddenly jerked her forward and kissed her with such passion and heat. His tongue came out and tangled with her's. Hermione felt her knees give out Harry spun her around and push her against the wall. A few seconds later Harry pulled away. Hermione's head was spinned and she almost melted into a puddle on the floor. " If Voldemort found out that I was in love with you." Hermione jerked her head up and look Harry in the eye. His eyes were shinning with love. Hermione could feel tears of happyness running down her face.

"Oh Harry I love you too and I will stay by you no matter what I will nor let Voldemort take this away from us. If something happens we will face it together." Harry just looked at her for a moment and then he smiled "Together" He leaned foward to kiss her again silently thanking the Weasley twin for giving him that potion. I changed his life for the better.

The End

Well here it is. And once again I am so sorry that it took so long. I hope that it was worth it. Please review.


End file.
